


When We Were Kids

by SerenitySky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre-Book(s), Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous Weasley twins, in their typical prankster fashion, set off a bunch of dungbombs in the Burrow and run off in childish innocence to escape their parents’ wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Kids

"Come back here you little hellions!!!"

A pair of young, flame-haired boys dashed out of the now-stinking Burrow, giggling and laughing to no end. They ran as far as the edge of the field as their flustered mother burst through the doorway, her hair a frizzy mess and her clothing dishevelled.

"You-!" Mrs. Weasley steamed, "Come here!"

Flushed with excitement Fred and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Why should we?" said George, crossing his arms and smirking.

"It’s more fun out here-and it doesn’t smell!" added Fred, who pinched his nose.

It was Mr.Weasley’s turn to appear, right behind Molly. He adjusted his crooked horn-rimmed glasses, “You two set off dungbombs in the living room, and you are both to come here and clean it up!”

"This instant!" Mrs. Weasley added, pointing furiously at the ground for emphasis.

"How are you so sure it was us, mum?" Fred asked as innocently as he possibly could, which wasn’t very innocent at all.

George rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you’re always pinning these things on us!” he sighed.

"That’s because it always IS you!" a new voice added. The twins and their parents looked up to see the three elder Weasley brothers hanging out of various upstairs windows. It was Charlie who had spoken.

Percy looked down at them disdainfully, “Do you honestly believe that any one of us would pull such an immature prank?”

Bill glanced at said brother and rolled his eyes before giving the twins a big grin.

Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips and looked at the twins pointedly.

George put his hands in the air in protest, “Well how do you know it wasn’t Ron or Ginny?” Fred nodded in agreement.

At that moment, a small boy and girl emerged from behind Molly and Arthur, holding their noses. “Mummy,” said Ron, tugging on Molly’s patchwork dress, ”It smells funny.” Ginny nodded vigorously.

Molly looked back at the twins, now raising an eyebrow. Both boys glanced at one other and grinned before looking rather dejected.

"Fine,” Fred sighed, “we’ll come clean it up…"

The family braced themselves and waited, since Fred and George _never_ agreed to anything their mother asked.

"If you can catch us!" George finished, and both boys took off into the field.

In response, Arthur merely sighed and rubbed his head, “It’s never easy with those boys, is it?” He placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, “No point in going after them, Molly. We may as well start cleaning up while we wait for them to come home.”

Reluctantly, she nodded and followed Arthur inside.

xxxXXXxxx

The boys hadn’t run very far when they stopped.

"Maybe we should run in different directions, that way it’ll be harder for them to catch us!" suggested Fred.

“ _If_ they catch us,” corrected George.

They smiled impishly and each set off on their own.

George didn’t know how long he had run or how far, he only knew that he was out of energy, out of breath, and that the ground looked like a nice place to lay down. He collapsed and watched the clouds go by in the ever-darkening sky. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the warm summer wind ruffle his hair and tickle his skin. After a while he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Mum’ll have our heads if we’re not home soon," he murmured.

Standing up, he set out to find his brother.

After much walking and calling his name, though, there was still no sign of Fred. George was beginning to worry, something he never did.

"Freddie?" he yelled, pushing the tall grass aside, "C’mon! Mum’ll have us cleaning the house without magic for a week if we’re not back soon!"

Nothing but the rustling of the grasses answered him.

"Freddie!" He picked up his pace, running in the direction he thought his brother had gone.

"Fred!!"

As he turned and pushed away some tall grass, relief briefly filled George as he spotted a mop of fire-red hair. It was quickly replaced by fear when he noticed that his brother lying face down on the ground, unmoving. George rushed to him and turned him over so he was on his back. There was a small trickle of blood on his forehead.

"Fred?" he shook his brother. Nothing.

"Freddie c’mon, this isn’t funny." He smiled half-heartedly. Still nothing.

His eyes widened as panic filled him. George shook his brother harder, “Freddie!”

Just as he feared the worst, a small moan escaped his twin’s lips. George let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Fred slowly opened his eyes and saw his panicked brother, ”You all right there, Georgie?” he whispered.

"O-of course I’m all right! I was just…" he trailed off.

Fred slowly sat up, gingerly touching the cut, “I’m all right Georgie. I just tripped is all.”

George didn’t respond and looked away.

Fred became more concerned and leaned in closer to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Hey, you didn’t think that I was-“

Suddenly, George enveloped his brother in a hug. “You’re not allowed to leave, Freddie,” he whispered.

Fred was surprised at first, but then, understanding, returned the hug. “You’re not allowed to leave either, Georgie,” he murmured softly, tightening the hug.

After a few moments, Fred gave a small smile, “Besides, we’re going to open our own joke shop, right? Who’s going to help us if we don’t do it together?”

George chuckled at this as they pulled away from their hug. “I dunno,” he shrugged, “Ron maybe?”

They both laughed at this, becoming young and innocent boys once again. Well. Almost innocent.

Once they were finished, Fred tried to stand but winced and lowered himself again.

"Georgie, could you give me a hand? I think I sprained my ankle," he said.

George nodded and helped his twin up, draping Fred’s arm over his shoulder. Once he was settled, they slowly made their way through the field towards the distant warm light of the burrow. They were silent for a while until: 

"You realize mum’s gonna kill us when we get back."

And their laughter filled the starry evening and gave promise only of the joy that was to come.


End file.
